L'entomologiste et le Texan
by GredW
Summary: SLASH. Recueil de drabbles/ficlets, souvent écrits pour frenchdrabble, sur Nick Stokes et Gil Grissom. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que le GilSara et le GregNick dans la vie - Ficlet 10 : Nouveau départ. Ecrit pour le défi "regrets" de la com' LJ me li me lo.
1. Changement de plan

_Voici un petit recueil de drabbles sur le pairing slash que j'apprécie le plus dans CSI : Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes. Ce sont des textes courts (moins de 500 mots) écrits sur un thème précis de la communauté lj frenchdrabble._

**Titre** : Changement de plan  
**Thème** : Serviette

Grissom ferma les yeux, en colère. Il ne devait pourtant pas montrer ses sentiments. Il lança un regard presque haineux à Greg et Warrick qui discutaient à côté de la table, tout en attendant Nick.

Ils leur avaient suffi de quelques minutes pour détruire leur week-end. Un week-end que Grissom avait prévu depuis deux semaines, dès qu'il avait su que toute son équipe aurait le droit à deux jours loin du labo.

Avant de prendre un repos bien mérité, ils avaient décidé de petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, dans leur café habituel. Et cela n'avait pas manqué ; Brown et Sanders avaient proposé à Stokes de se joindre à eux pour un périple jeux vidéo, bières et matchs de n'importe quel sport à la télé. Si Nick avait essayé de refuser au départ, il avait vite dû s'incliner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Bien sûr, lui, Gil Grissom, n'avait pas été invité. C'était leur boss. Et il était plus vieux. De plus, Sara avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui demander de rester un peu et parler d'une affaire qui devrait l'intéresser. Parce qu'il était un bourreau de travail et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas de plan pour le week-end. Qui pourrait se douter qu'il avait prévu de passer ces prochaines quarante-huit heures enfermer dans sa chambre à coucher avec un certain Texan complètement nu et attaché à son lit ? Personne !

Et le voilà à présent avec la perspective peu attrayante de se retrouver seul chez lui, à attendre la visite hypothétique de Nick.

Il soupira, furieux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son amant voulait qu'ils annoncent leur relation à leurs amis. Ils éviteraient de telles situations.

Gil leva la tête quand Nick revint des toilettes. Sans crier gare, ce dernier déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Sara et tendit sa main à son patron, pour dire au revoir. Gestes qui n'étaient pas réellement habituels chez le jeune homme. La brune le regarda, amusée. Grissom fixa sa main puis releva les yeux vers ceux de son amant. Ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il rendit la poignée de main et sentit une feuille contre sa paume. Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise que Nick se dirigea vers la sortie avec les deux autres.

Discrètement, Gil regarda ce qu'il avait entre les doigts. Une serviette, comme celles qu'on trouvait sur la table, roulée en boule.

Sara se leva pour aller parler à la serveuse derrière le comptoir et lui demander une nouvelle tasse de thé. Rapidement, l'homme déplia la serviette et lut le message.

« Débarrasse-toi d'elle. Je serai chez toi dans moins de deux heures. Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il sourit. Il savait de quoi Nicky voulait discuter et cette fois-ci, il accepterait parce qu'il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Personne n'avait le droit de lui voler son Texan sous le nez.


	2. Petit diablotin

_**Titre :** Petit diablotin  
**Note de l'auteur :** Drabble écrit pour la communauté lj frenchdrabble sur le thème "démon intérieur".  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient._

Gil se passa sa langue sur sa bouche sèche. Il se força à reculer, essayant à tout prix de résister à la tentation. Il ne pouvait pas… Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il secoua la tête, reculant toujours.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Son démon intérieur, qu'il pouvait imaginer, comme dans les dessins animés, sous la forme d'un minuscule diablotin Gil rouge, avec des petites cornes sur la tête, une longue queue pointue et une fourche à la main, lui murmurait des paroles doucereuses.

« Vas-y, Gilounet… Il est endormi, tu vois. Regarde-le, couché sur ce canapé, innocent… sans aucune conscience de tes mauvaises intentions… C'est cadeau ! Il n'en saura rien… Allez, vas-y… Profite ! »

Le dernier mot le fit sursauter. Il s'était senti faiblir pendant le monologue de son démon. Celui-ci ricanait à présent. Gil se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis jeta un regard dans le couloir désert. Il s'approcha, à pas de loup, du canapé de la salle de repos où Nick était allongé.

Quand il fut suffisamment près, il s'agenouilla en face de la table basse et prit délicatement la fourchette qui était à côté de l'assiette posée sur la table. Il allait planter la fourchette dans la part de tarte qui attendait l'endormi quand il entendit :

« Gil ! »

L'entomologiste se figea et ferma les yeux. Maudit démon ! Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter !

Nick avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il ajouta :

« Cette part est à moi. »

Le plus vieux hocha la tête, même s'il avait conscience que l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Épaules basses, il allait se relever quand il sentit une main s'agripper à lui. Le Texan, les yeux mi-clos, le fixait d'un air gourmand.

« On peut la négocier… si tu veux… »

Gil sourit, moins intéressé par la tarte que par ce que son amant avait à lui offrir.

Le petit démon de Nick jubilait, lui aussi. Il sauta sur le diablotin Gil, voulant aussi en profiter.

La tarte fut, elle, abandonnée sur la table basse.


	3. Discovery channel

**Titre :** Discovery channel  
**Note de l'auteur :** Drabble écrit sur le thème "kiwi", pour frenchdrabble  
**Disclaimer :** Toujours patamoi.

* * *

Brusquement, Gil se réveilla. L'esprit encore embrumé, il regarda à ses côtés et tâta le drap. Lentement, il se releva et regarda le cadran du radio réveil. Il frotta son visage, essayant de chasser le sommeil. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller aussi brutalement. Surtout quand il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva doucement, sans se hâter. Il avait le temps de se préparer.

Gil n'était pas encore totalement réveillé mais il réussit, tant bien que mal, à se diriger vers le salon. Il entendait des sons provenir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta près de la porte et sourit.

Lui, il avait ses insectes et ses expériences sur des fœtus de cochon… Nick, la chaîne Discovery et ses oiseaux. L'entomologiste observa son amant. Celui-ci était installé, à même le sol, regardant avec fascination la télévision, tout en mangeant des céréales. Le plus vieux sourit. Il eut la vision d'un petit Nicky se réveillant à l'aube, alors que la maisonnée dormait, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner devant les dessins animés. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Gil aurait aimé connaître Nick à l'époque...

Il s'approcha du Texan et, s'agenouillant, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux bruns. Nick lui sourit.

« Griss, regarde, c'est une émission sur le kiwi, cet oiseau néo-zélandais bizarre. Tu savais qu'il était nocturne et qu'il ne voit pratiquement pas… En revanche, il a un odorat super développé et… »

Gil ne dit rien tandis que son petit ami lui racontait ce qu'il avait appris. Il cala son torse contre le dos du plus jeune et se laissa bercer par ses paroles et sa chaleur. Il n'en avait rien à faire des kiwis, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de voir son Nicky vibrer de passion, à ses côtés. Il pouvait profiter de ce moment de calme avant de partir au travail.


	4. Presence distrayante

**Titre :** Présence distrayante  
**Disclaimer :** Not mine  
**Note de l'auteur :** Présence de Catherine Willows

* * *

« Catherine, Catherine ! Il faut que je vous parle ! »

_« Ne pas se retourner, ne surtout pas se retourner ! »_ pensa la femme, tout en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers les vestiaires. La nuit avait été longue et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver Lindsey et la serrer entre ses bras avant de l'emmener à l'école. Alors, Grissom attendrait pour lui faire des remontrances. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Sara, elle le lui redirait sans aucun regret !

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, Nick lui sourit. Lui aussi rentrait à la maison. Il venait de se doucher et ne portait, pour l'instant, qu'un caleçon. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur le corps de son collègue, qui continuait à sourire, se prêtant à son jeu. Ils flirtaient à l'occasion mais c'était sans conséquence. Ils s'entendaient trop bien pour avoir envie de placer leur relation sur un autre niveau. De plus, il n'y avait pas réellement de alchimie sexuelle entre eux. Chacun se retourna vers son casier. La femme en retirait sa veste quand leur supérieur entra à son tour.

« Catherine, nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé.  
- Gil, soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers le nouveau venu, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Vous savez, j'ai une vie dehors. Contrairement à vous, je ne vis pas dans ce labo…  
- Nous avons besoin de mettre à plat ce qui s'est passé. Il ne faut pas que…  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout est entre Sara et moi ! Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en discuter avec vous. »

Catherine s'attendait à ce que Gil proteste, qu'il insiste mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de colère. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Soudain, elle eut peur : et si Grissom avait de nouveau des problèmes d'ouïe ? Elle releva les yeux et se figea. L'homme mordillait l'une des branches de ses lunettes. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur le corps penché de Nick. Ce dernier rangeait des vêtements sales dans un sac, offrant ainsi au regard avide de son supérieur, la vue de ses fesses et de ses jambes. L'entomologiste ne semblait plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, fixant simplement le jeune homme. Catherine se retint de glousser. L'homme n'arborait cette expression que lorsqu'il était en présence d'une de ses petites bêtes. Il prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'il voyait.

Silencieusement, elle remercia Stokes et sa présence distrayante. Ainsi, Gil l'avait oubliée. Sans bruit, elle prit son sac, ferma son casier et réussit à passer près du plus vieux, sans se faire remarquer, pour sortir de la pièce. Elle se mit à fredonner, plus légère et déjà moins énervée.

Au moment de quitter le bâtiment, elle entendit son prénom. Elle s'arrêta tout en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était trop beau qu'elle puisse s'échapper sans soucis ! Il fallait bien que Nick finisse de s'habiller…

Avant que Gil ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle l'arrêta :  
« Griss, au lieu de m'embêter avec cette histoire, si vous retourniez au vestiaire. Il y a là-bas un jeune homme qui serait très heureux que vous l'invitiez pour le petit-déjeuner ! »  
L'homme se retourna, comme s'il allait pouvoir percer tous les murs jusqu'au vestiaire.  
« - Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.  
- Me suis-je déjà trompée !? » s'exclama Catherine, tout sourire. L'homme la dévisagea encore plus incertain.  
L'entomologiste l'observa partir. Avait-elle raison ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Nick rentrait chez lui, lui aussi. Gil hocha la tête dans sa direction en guise d'au revoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le postérieur de son collègue.  
« Nick, attendez… »

La nuit suivante, Catherine était occupée à analyser un vêtement quand elle vit Nick s'approcher. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Sans crier gare, le jeune homme se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le scruta, curieuse.  
« C'est en quel honneur ?  
- Pour avoir soufflé une très bonne idée à une certaine personne. »  
La femme rit.  
« - Tu veux aussi un conseil : continue à te balader à moitié nu dans les vestiaires en présence de cette personne et tu auras tout ce que tu veux… »  
Nick sourit, très amusé. Il leva la tête et vit leur supérieur passer dans le couloir. Catherine remarqua l'air rêveur du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête. Les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes !


	5. Je déteste quand tu n'écoutes pas

**Titre** : Je déteste quand tu ne m'écoutes pas  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la com' lj frenchdrabble, sur les thèmes bolide et Mexique.  
**Disclaimer :** J'ai vérifé, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

« Ce phénomène est ce que l'on appelle un bolide.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Vous voyez ce qu'il se passe quand le météoroïde entre dans l'atmosphère… Cette lumière intense… là ! » déclara l'homme, tout en pointant l'écran du doigt.  
L'autre acquiesça d'une onomatopée. Gil se retourna et put voir, par-dessus ses verres de lunettes, Nick concentré sur un magazine. Le plus vieux eut une moue agacée, il détestait quand son collègue faisait ça ! Retournant son attention sur la télévision, il continua.  
« Il s'illumine comme vous lorsque je rentre dans une pièce. C'est d'ailleurs très mignon. Ce que je préfère, c'est quand je vous frôle ou quand je vous fais un compliment, vous rougissez d'une manière très très charmante. Cela me donne envie de vous embrasser…  
- Ah oui ? »  
Grissom se leva, se détachant du spectacle astronomique, puis se servit un café. Avant de sortir, il se pencha vers son subordonné et lui dit :  
« - Oh oui, tout est vrai. »  
Nick resta seul quelques minutes avant de se redresser brusquement. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui. Les informations lui parvinrent avec retard. Lorsqu'il comprit les mots de son supérieur, il se sentit devenir tout rouge.  
Est-ce que Griss avait bien dit ce qu'il lui semblait qu'il ait dit ? Il était indécis, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire… Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran. Tout en fixant le schéma des bolides entrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre, il prit une décision.  
D'un pas qui se voulait sûr, il se dirigea vers le bureau du chef de l'équipe de nuit. L'homme releva la tête quand il vit Nick arriver.  
« Dites… j'étais en train de repenser à… notre… votre… enfin… à ce dont nous parlions… les bolides, vous voyez… euh… je… »  
Le plus jeune bégayait, sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de son supérieur.  
« - Vous rougissez, Nicky », dit celui-ci simplement.  
Le brun soupira puis ferma les yeux, cherchant à récupérer un peu de courage.  
« - Est-ce que vous voudriez dîner avec moi ? Je connais un très bon restaurant mexicain qui… »  
Son débit de paroles fut arrêté par Gil :  
« - J'aimerais beaucoup dîner avec vous. »  
Nick sourit, soulagé.  
« Mais Nicky… j'espère que vous serez plus attentif à ce que je vous dis pendant ce repas… »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il allait partir quand, brusquement, il fit demi-tour. Il s'inclina vers Grissom, par-dessus le bureau.  
« - Moi aussi, je vous trouve charmant. Quand vous vous décidez à nous donner des leçons, cela me donne souvent envie de vous embrasser. »  
Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone. Gil sourit.  
« C'est décidé alors, nous irons dîner et nous pourrons alors faire tout ce dont nous avons… envie. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a plus de trois cent millions de tortillas consommés au Mexique… »  
Gil jeta un œil vers son nouveau petit ami qui l'observait attentivement. Ils rirent.  
« - Je t'écoute comme tu vois… mais, franchement, j'aimerais que tu te taises et que tu m'embrasses. »  
L'entomologiste hocha la tête.  
« - Cela me semble juste. »  
Et il obéit à son futur amant.


	6. Se montrer à la hauteur

**Titre :** Se montrer à la hauteur  
**Thème :** Troupeau  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Nerveux, Gil faillit emboutir l'arrière de la voiture déjà garée devant lui. Essayant de se calmer, il manœuvra son véhicule correctement et le stationna. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, se donnant du courage avant de se diriger vers la sortie piéton du parking. Il n'était pas en retard mais il avait cru apercevoir Nick attendant déjà au milieu du troupeau devant le cinéma.

Il ralentit le pas en approchant de l'édifice. Il ne s'était pas trompé ; Nicky était là… et pas tout seul à ce qu'il voyait. Il observa la jeune femme châtaine plantée devant le Texan. Elle était belle et plutôt bien faite. Grissom se sentit encore plus stupide. Autant partir avant que son ami ne le remarque ainsi, il pourrait profiter de la séance avec cette délicieuse créature. Cependant, alors qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion, Stokes tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit. Le sourire qui naquit instantanément sur les lèvres du brun fit apparaître des petits papillons dans l'estomac du plus vieux. Et Dieu savait à quel point il aimait les papillons !

Nick s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et se dirigea rapidement vers son supérieur.

« Hé Griss ! J'ai les billets, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer…  
- Bonsoir Nick ! C'est d'accord, allons-y ! Peut-être voudriez-vous attendre votre amie ?  
- Mon… Oh non ! Je viens juste de la rencontrer. Elle m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'arrive sa copine mais, vu que vous êtes là, je lui ai dit que je rentrais avec vous.  
- Oh ! »

Aucun des deux hommes n'était dupe. Gil admirait l'inventivité des femmes.

« - Peut-être préféreriez-vous rester avec elle que…  
- Ne finissez pas cette phrase ! » menaça Stokes, soudain plus sérieux.

L'entomologiste accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il suivit son subordonné alors que celui-ci achetait quelques friandises.

La salle où était projeté le film n'était pas l'une des plus grandes du complexe mais, elle était des plus spacieuse. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas bondée. Nick choisit d'aller vers le fond, laissant ainsi une dizaine de rangées de sièges vides entre eux et les autres spectateurs qui avaient fait le déplacement pour ce film étranger sous-titré. Gil soupçonnait le plus jeune d'avoir choisi le film pour lui faire plaisir, il s'en sentait flatté.

Pourtant, bien vite, il comprit qu'il se trompait. Nick était concentré sur l'écran, suivant l'intrigue, tout en mangeant du pop-corn, alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur le scénario. Il était trop conscient de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Ses mains le démangeaient, il avait très envie de le toucher ! Il se souvenait des rares fois où, adolescent, il était allé au cinéma avec une copine… surtout de la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré aller vers le fond de la salle !

Il subit l'heure et demie de film, sans se plaindre ; cependant, quand les lumières se rallumèrent, il se sentait très frustré. Nick et lui sortirent du cinéma en silence.

« C'était bien, non ?  
- Moui… » marmonna Gil, d'un air absent.

Le Texan, sourcils froncés, s'insultait mentalement. Il aurait dû choisir autre chose, son patron avait détesté ! Ou peut-être que c'était sa compagnie qui ne lui plaisait pas… Après tout, il lui avait proposé d'échanger sa place avec la jeune femme, avant la séance. C'était ça, Grissom aurait sûrement préféré rester chez lui à étudier une quelconque sous-espèce d'araignée que de rester à ses côtés… Avant le rendez-vous, le plus jeune avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient terminer la soirée dans un bar à la mode mais, il savait que c'était maintenant hors de question. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il serait capable de foutre en l'air la seule chance que semblait lui avoir donné Griss.

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte de l'humeur sombre de son compagnon. Il pouvait presque entendre toutes les récriminations que le brun se faisait en lui-même. Il se sentit coupable et honteux. Nick se sentait responsable de son mécontentement maintenant ! Un autre sentiment se disputait à sa honte. Il essayait de chasser cette petite voix heureuse en lui, de voir que Nicky voulait tant que la soirée se passe bien entre eux. Il se secoua, c'était le moment d'arrêter d'agir comme le plus grand des idiots et de se comporter comme un adulte. Rapidement, il dit :

« Je vous demande pardon, Nicky ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Vous n'êtes pour rien dans… Vous voyez, j'aurais… j'aurais aimé… »

Gil soupira puis se rapprocha de l'autre homme, qui se raidit instinctivement. Le plus vieux se pencha et déclara doucement :

« J'avais espéré qu'on regarde un peu moins le film et qu'on flirte un peu plus.  
- Oh ! »

Le rougissement qui s'étala sur les joues et la nuque du brun atteignit de nouveau Gil en plein cœur… et un peu plus bas. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les papillons faisaient la fête en lui ! Nick sourit puis, se rapprochant, embrassa tendrement l'homme qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

« J'avais prévu de vous amener dans un bar pour discuter mais… je connais un endroit plus intime où nous pourrions faire la même chose… et plus encore… »

Gil sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il avait réussi. Il essayait de se raisonner pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Nicky était presque à lui. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à le chercher, à espérer. Il ne détacha pas les yeux de son subordonné alors qu'ils allaient vers le parking. À présent, il devait s'empêcher de faire une connerie, quelque chose qui blesserait son Nicky.

Quand le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, Gil se dit qu'il s'en sentait capable. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur.


	7. Coming Out

**Titre :** Coming Out  
**Thème : **Spirituel  
**Rating :** PG

* * *

« Alors tu fais de la gonflette pour cacher que tu es une tapette ?! »

Sara gloussa à sa propre réplique.

« - Quel trait d'humour, Siddle ! s'indigna Warrick Brown.  
- Tu es très spirituelle aujourd'hui ! » continua Catherine.

Son ton de voix promettait des représailles.

Nick se taisait, attendant le verdict des autres et peut-être la peine dont il allait être infligé.

« Merci Gary », pensa-t-il amèrement.  
« Hé mec, reprit Brown, l'écoute pas ! Pour moi, y'a pas de soucis !  
- Cela ne fera qu'augmenter les rumeurs sur ton éventuelle relation avec Greg », s'amusa la blonde.

Le dit Greg émit un petit glapissement.

« - Hé, pas d'offense mec mais… t'es pas vraiment mon genre… Je les préfère plus… »

Il mit ses deux mains devant son torse, mimant ainsi une poitrine plantureuse. Catherine leva les yeux au plafond. Warrick éclata de rire, suivi de près par Brass, qui n'avait rien dit mais lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice. Nick savait que le policier était bi pour l'avoir déjà surpris en bonne compagnie dans certains bars _spéciaux_. L'autre personne qui ne s'était pas encore manifestée était pourtant celle dont l'opinion comptait le plus pour le Texan.

Il était bien sûr rassuré par l'acceptation des autres. Cependant, il aurait aimé que son supérieur ne se contente pas d'être spectateur. L'homme, silencieux, buvait tranquillement son café comme si Nick Stokes, LE Nick Stokes ! , celui dont on vantait les mille conquêtes féminines, ne venait pas de lâcher qu'il était gay. La frustration du Texan monta d'un cran quand l'entomologiste se leva, toujours muet, profitant que Sanders ait changé de sujet de conversation, discutant avec Rick et Brass de la taille de poitrine de leurs collègues femmes, sous les regards, sévère ou amusé, de Sara et Catherine.

Wouah… Nick était hébété. Non seulement ses collègues ne semblaient pas choqués par la nouvelle mais son boss paraissait, lui, n'avoir rien à faire de ses préférences sexuelles. Il essaya de réprimer le petit pincement au coeur qu'il ressentit en analysant cette idée. Puis, un doute s'insinua. Et si l'homme n'était pas si ouvert d'esprit qu'il le prétendait ? Et s'il attendait qu'ils soient seuls pour le virer ?

Tout le reste de son service, Nick s'imagina des dizaines de scénarios catastrophes. Il avait eu énormément de temps pour ruminer ses idées noires quand il passa près du bureau de son supérieur, avant de partir.

Pourtant, il eut un regain de courage. Il était Texan, bordel ! Prendre le taureau par les cornes sans réfléchir aux conséquences, c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

Il frappa à la porte puis entra. L'entomologiste rangeait des dossiers dans sa sacoche. Il semblait aussi sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant Stokes.

« Hé Griss !  
- Nick ! »

Le plus jeune déglutit. Le regard de Grissom sur lui le déstabilisa un peu.

« - Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

Gil lui indiqua une chaise face à son bureau alors que lui-même s'asseyait sur le meuble.

« Je vais rester debout si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Le plus vieux ne dit rien.

« … Je… à propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… pendant la pause…  
- Oh… vous voulez que nous discutions… de "ça" ?  
- Oui… sauf… si ça vous gêne trop…  
- N-non. Justement, je-j'ai… »

Le chef de l'équipe ferma les yeux puis, plus décidé, les ouvrit, fixant avec attention son subordonné.

« Avec cet homme, ce…  
- Gary ?  
- Oui… C'était du sérieux ?  
- Je… oui, je… enfin, c'est ce que je croyais en commençant avec lui…  
- Puis vous avez rompu ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Et maintenant, il essaie de vous faire chanter. Ou vous reprenez ou il raconte tout à vos supérieurs…  
- C'est bête mais il est de ceux qui pensent que personne ne laisserait un pédé être policier… »

Grissom grimaça.

« - Pourquoi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Si c'était du sérieux, pourquoi ?  
- Oh… ça ? »

Nick se ferma. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que Gary lui faisait penser à une autre personne… quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments…

« Il… il n'était pas le bon. »

Oui, il valait mieux passer pour une fleur bleue que d'être accusé d'harceler son boss. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Nick se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Gil sourit, un peu tristement :

« - Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment… Enfin, je me suis promis que si… si… »

Le jeune homme était perdu mais l'autre continua :

« Nicky… Ce que… ce que je vais vous demander, vous avez le droit de refuser. Je… Il n'y aura aucune représaille. Vous n'acceptez que si vous en avez envie et pas… pas pour faire plaisir. Me faire plaisir. »

Encore plus égaré par les paroles de son supérieur, Stokes fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez… euh… sortir avec moi, un de ces jours pour… boire un verre et… apprendre à mieux se connaître… »

Nick, surprit, resta bouche bée. Quoi ? Il… Quoi ? Alors que l'information lui parvenait complètement, il rit, délivré d'un poids. Il devait paraître légèrement fou vu l'expression de l'entomologiste. Il se rapprocha et chuchota, plein d'espoir :

« - Maintenant ? »

Gil le sonda. Puis, lentement, il hocha la tête.

« - Chez moi, si vous voulez », ajouta le plus vieux, précipitamment.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dans un lieu public. Dieu, il voulait avoir le droit d'embrasser Nicky s'il le pouvait, sans yeux indiscrets autour d'eux. Le Texan rit encore, heureux.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. S'ils continuaient, Gil savait qu'ils allaient commettre une bêtise. Il se décida à s'avancer un peu pour presser rapidement ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune dans un baiser, qui n'en était pas réellement un, mais qui était prometteur.

Plus tard. Chez lui. Plus tard.

Ils se sourirent.


	8. Correspondance

**Titre : **Correspondance  
**Rating :** G

* * *

Quand Gil était parti quelques semaines, Nick n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait étreint, avait caché sa peine derrière une blague, persuadé que l'homme ne reviendrait pas.

Et puis, il avait reçu une première carte postale. Juste une photo de l'Université de Williams et quelques mots : _« Bien arrivé. Il ne fait pas aussi beau qu'à Vegas. Amitiés. Gil »_

Nick avait été un peu perplexe, mais il avait présumé que chaque membre de l'équipe avait reçu la même missive. Il était même sûr que le texte et la vue étaient identiques.

Cependant, il découvrit que personne d'autre n'avait rien reçu. Il tut le fait qu'il avait eu du courrier. La carte, qui avait presque atterri dans la poubelle, alla trôner sur son réfrigérateur. Il attendit que Brass ou Sara disent avoir eu des nouvelles de l'homme.

Quelques jours plus tard, de nouveau, il eut la surprise d'une carte l'attendant dans sa boîte. Il lut les quelques mots avec avidité : _« Les cours ont commencé. J'avais oublié que donner des cours était aussi grisant, et aussi, que la nuit est faite pour dormir… Je me réveille souvent avec l'impression que je ne devrais pas être dans mon lit. La température s'est encore rafraîchie. Vegas me manque. Amitiés. Grissom. »_

Le texte était plus long, il y avait même une tentative d'humour. Nick relut la carte avant d'aller se coucher et la laissa sur sa table de chevet.

La troisième ne tarda pas à arriver. Le texte était plus long encore. Griss y parlait de ses étudiants et de quelques collègues. Le paysage avait changé, il montrait le parc de l'université. En allant payer l'essence pour sa voiture, Nick vit un portant avec des cartes de Vegas. Il en acheta une représentant la foule sur le Strip. Il allait tenter de rendre la correspondance bilatérale.

_« Hey Griss ! Vegas n'est pas la même en ce moment. Keppler est un homme étrange, intéressant mais étrange. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas aussi étrange et intéressant que vous… Il fait toujours aussi chaud ici ! Vous nous manquez. Nick »_

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre une réponse dans une enveloppe. La carte n'avait pas été assez grande pour que Gil puisse y placer tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Plus le temps passait et plus Gil se dévoilait dans la description de son quotidien. Ce qui rassurait Stokes s'était que l'entomologiste parlait sans cesse de ce qu'il ferait à son retour. L'homme comptait revenir. Alors Nick réciproquait. Il décrivait les affaires au laboratoire, racontait les derniers potins, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Keppler. Gil sut tout de l'enquête parallèle menée par ce dernier et Catherine. Le Texan parla de sa déception de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Gil l'avait un peu sermonné et rassuré. Il était persuadé que Catherine n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les laisser dans le noir. Il félicita tout de même Nick pour avoir suspecté que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Puis tout s'arrêta. Pendant plusieurs jours, Nick s'inquiéta de ne plus rien recevoir. Justement après la lettre où il lui avait dit que le plus vieux ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point il lui manquait…

Très vite, il comprit.

***

Cela lui sembla tout de même très bizarre de ne plus rien recevoir. Surtout que même si son supérieur était de retour et qu'il en était très heureux, rien n'avait changé par rapport à ce qu'ils vivaient avant son départ. Comme si les lettres pleines de confidences n'avaient jamais existé.

Un jour pourtant, une nouvelle missive l'attendait dans son casier. La première d'une longue série.

Série qui l'amena à ce dîner. Celui où Gil osa enfin l'embrasser.


	9. Sus aux poils !

_**Titre : **_Sus aux poils !_  
_**Rating :** PG  
Ecrit pour la nuit de l'atelier de la Lanterne Fringante, sur le thème "Le Poil".

* * *

Pour un CSI comme Gil Grissom, rien ne valait mieux, sur une scène de crime, que de trouver des indices physiques qui concluaient à la culpabilité évidente et sans faille d'un criminel. Que ce soit une empreinte de doigt, de pied, d'oreille…, des morceaux de peau sous les ongles d'une victime, du sang, des cheveux ou des poils… n'importe quel type de poils d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait devant un poil qui le rebutait. Ce Poil… Ces Poils, devrait-il même dire ! Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines face à la nouvelle lubie de son amant. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas en faire grand cas, occupé à préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Un matin des plus banals… Pourtant, pendant vingt-quatre heures, Gil avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus le droit à un matin comme ça… Il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser son esprit voguer dans cette direction. Il n'avait pas le droit à ces pensées moroses. Il s'était promis de donner une raison de vivre à Nick, de lui prouver qu'il avait bien fait d'en ressortir vivant. Tout pour distraire Nicky de ses cauchemars et de ses angoisses. Cependant, les Poils qui se promenaient sous le nez de son amant le distrayaient, lui, de sa mission.

« Nicky, se plaignit-il à nouveau. Débarrasse-toi de cette moustache ! »

Le Texan leva les yeux au plafond. Il y avait pourtant cru ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural de leur cuisine. Gil n'avait même pas tenu douze heures… Encore que c'était un record ! Quand l'homme avait enfin compris que Nick ne raserait pas le début de moustache qui poussait, il l'avait harcelé toutes les deux heures, pendant plusieurs jours.

Sans rien dire, Nick termina de préparer le repas. Il posa les œufs dans leurs assiettes, sortit le jus d'orange du réfrigérateur et s'assit finalement près de son amant, au comptoir. Gil ne l'avait pas lâché du regard ou, plutôt, n'avait pas lâché sa moustache. On aurait presque dit qu'il se trouvait face à un criminel particulièrement récalcitrant. Nick soupira à nouveau.

Ils mangèrent en silence, la fatigue commençant à gagner leurs corps. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher et Stokes connaissait quelques petits trucs capables de changer l'humeur de l'entomologiste.

Alors qu'ils débarrassaient leurs assiettes, puis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, le plus jeune sentit encore le regard de l'autre homme sur les Poils incriminés. C'en était trop, il devait mettre fin à cette situation. Arrivé près de leur lit, il s'exclama :

« Gil, je ne raserai ma moustache que si tu fais la même chose avec ta barbe ! »

Après tout, l'homme avait lui aussi ses propres poils faciaux. Nick ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être le seul à en être dépouillé…

La main que Gil déposa sur sa barbe comme un geste de protection parla à Nicky plus que des mots. Jamais Grissom n'accepterait de la raser, il était donc tranquille. Le brun se rapprocha du plus vieux et l'embrassa. Il était temps de lui changer les idées…

Nick émergea difficilement. Le réveil sonnait encore quand il se décida à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Gil, lui, n'était déjà plus là.

Le Texan se dirigea vers la salle de bains, commençant son rituel du soir. A l'intérieur, Gil se tenait devant le miroir, s'observant avec attention. Avec cette barbe, Nick en avait oublié la forme des joues de son amant. Il s'approcha, fasciné, et glissa ses doigts sur la peau à présent lisse et encore un peu moite. Gil lui sourit puis, lui désigna un rasoir.

« À toi, Nicky », dit-il simplement.

Nick n'aurait jamais soupçonné être autant secoué et _excité_ par le simple fait d'être rasé par Gil. Il était tenté de se laisser de nouveau pousser la moustache pour le seul plaisir de recommencer. Quand il vit les joues de son aîné se couvrir d'un nouveau duvet, il eut une toute autre idée.

Gil se laissa faire sans se plaindre.


	10. Nouveau départ

**Titre :** Nouveau départ  
**Pairing et perso : **Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes, mention de Gil Grissom/Sara Siddle et de Catherine Willows.  
**Rating :** G  
Écrit pour le défi "Regrets" de la communauté LJ "Me_li_me_lo". Léger spoiler de la fin de la saison 9 mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore vue, je ne prends aucun épisode comme point de départ de cette ficlet.

* * *

Il prit sur une étagère quatre nouveaux livres et les rangea avec d'autres dans un carton. Puis, il ferma celui-ci et l'étiqueta. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Petit à petit, il vidait son bureau. Avec efficacité et rapidité, il effaçait ses traces dans ce bureau. Il ne pensait pas avoir accumulé autant d'affaires avec les années. Il remplissait les cartons, les classait avec minutie. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement à ce qu'il faisait. Dans sa tête, la question que lui avait posée Catherine, après qu'il avait remis sa démission, tournait en boucle.

***

« Vous partez sans regrets ? »

Il lui avait souri sans rien dire. Pas de regrets, pas de remords avait-il pensé, sans pour autant le formuler à voix haute. Enfin, il allait profiter d'une vie loin du labo et des crimes sur lesquel ils enquêtaient, d'une vie avec Sara. Il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il partait sans regrets !

Seulement, cette interrogation ne l'avait plus quitté. S'il savait au fond de lui qu'il lui était nécessaire de s'éloigner du travail, de changer de voie pour ne plus avoir à côtoyer ses congénères dans des situations si violentes, il sentait en lui des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues -ou, plutôt, tues, muselées avec brio !- remonter à la surface.

Chassant le soulagement et la joie, un sourd remord résonna en lui. Et s'il avait essayé ? S'il lui avait parlé ? Jusqu'à cet instant cristallisé dans cette question, Gil Grissom ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point choisir Sara avait été la solution de facilité. Plus la date de son départ approchait et plus il se sentait nerveux. Faisait-il le bon choix ?

Son comportement à _lui_ aussi avait changé. Gil savait que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, qu'il ne se faisait pas de cinéma. Catherine, Greg, tout le monde avait remarqué que la conduite de leur collègue s'était modifiée…

Alors, un matin, il y avait quelques jours à peine, au lieu de retourner directement chez lui, il avait fait un détour.

***

« Hé ! »

Gil se retourna, laissant un carton à moitié achevé. Nick inspecta la pièce presque vide.

« Mince… Ton bureau paraît encore plus grand maintenant… »

L'entomologiste hocha la tête. L'autre s'avança, visiblement ému.

« C'est le grand départ. Toujours pas de regrets ? »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils. Voilà une question qui se répétait.

***

Il se rappela la surprise de Nick quand il l'avait trouvé sur son palier. Le Texan était sur le point de se coucher, cependant, il avait tout de même invité son supérieur à entrer. Gil avait été alors envahi par des sentiments contradictoires. Devait-il poursuivre cette idée insensée ou se faire une raison ? Il serait heureux avec Sara, même si elle n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.

Ce fut les yeux de Nick qui le décidèrent. Ses yeux qui fouillaient en lui, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas bien. Nick ne savait pas comment l'aider mais il était tout prêt à le faire.

Le plus jeune fit du café, puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon. Là, soutenu par les yeux du Texan, Gil raconta. Il n'était pas conscient, lui-même, qu'il avait tant besoin de parler. Il dit des choses sur lui que personne ne connaissait, pas même Sara. Il parla longuement, sans rien omettre, dévoilant ce qu'il avait caché, ce qu'il s'était caché à lui aussi.

Quand il eut fini, les yeux de Nick étaient toujours posés sur lui. Ils ne le jugeaient pas, ne lui en voulaient pas.

***

C'était ces mêmes yeux qui le fixaient en ce moment. Il leur sourit, il lui sourit.

« - Aucun. »

Nick ne se détendit pas réellement.

« - Griss… cette situation… Ne plus t'avoir ici, ça va tout changer.

- Je ne suis pas indispensable, Nick. Catherine fera un merveilleux travail, tu feras du très bon travail. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous voir. Tu pourras toujours venir me voir après ton service. Je te préparerai le petit déjeuner… Si ça te dit… ? »

L'éclat de rire ravi de Nick fit frémir le plus vieux.

« - Tu sais bien que je le veux. Je n'attends que ça. »

Gil s'approcha du Texan, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait maintenant. Aucun regret à avoir. Il caressa la joue rêche du plus jeune, encore ébahi de pouvoir être si proche de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Son cœur battait vite, comme il l'avait déjà fait pendant leur premier baiser.

Gil se dit que, plus tard, lorsqu'ils retrouveraient les autres, il ne devait pas oublier de donner une réponse à Catherine.


End file.
